Midnight Madness
by Douzheana
Summary: Usagi talks about certain events in his day to day life with the cutest uke in Yaoi history  he told me to put that in exchange for this story , Misaki Takahashi.  Rated T just to be sure. MisakiXUsagi pairing...


**I told you I would never be able to get inside Usagi's head.**

**I did all the persuasion tactics I could think of but he still won't let me in.**

**So I decided to simply ask him to write about his life with Misaki, since he is a an author after all.^^**

**He wouldn't let me inside his head but he gave me permission to publish this story he wrote about certain events in his day to day life with the cutest uke in Yaoi history (he told me to put that in exchange for this story), Misaki Takahashi.**

_**MisakiXUsagi pairing... **_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA, MISAKI NOR USAGI. THEY ONLY BELONG TO… WELL, ONE ANOTHER… =D**

A/N: I made some last minute changes to this story. I broke down the whole block of words into smaller paragraphs. Thanks to Type Sapphire for the heads up. Thanks to anime fan, Junjou-Angel, poule and Chiharu Moka for the reviews! You guys inspire me to do better! ^^

~~douzheana~~

* * *

**MIDNIGHT MADNESS**

(By: Akihiko "Usagi" Usami)

_A/N: Do not worry about the crazy word flow. I'm doing this as a favor for that crazy fangirl, Douzheana. As you all know, I'm quite famous so I'm busy writing my manuscripts that I don't have time to show this story to Aikawa for editing. What you have is what you have. Just enjoy it!_

I've been having these wonderful nightmares for a month now. I would be dreaming of my sweet, little Misaki then my dream would suddenly change and I would be transported to different places. Then, Misaki would reappear, this time, he would appear to be in front of me. I would try to touch him but I couldn't. Although he seems to be near, everytime I try to touch his hand, he would drift away.

I know it's supposed to be a nightmare but since my Misaki is there, it could only be a beautiful kind of nightmare. A nightmare I would not mind having every night. Sometimes I dream of him holding my hand, kissing me softly in the lips or simply touching my chest. As if to check if my heart is still beating. Everytime I try to catch his hand, he would just smile at me and turn around.

Some nights I get so frustrated that I would suddenly wake up and go to his room and punish him for not letting me touch him in my sleep. These nights, we would end up together in my bed until we slowly drift into sleep. One such night, I was having my usual beautiful nightmare when I suddenly wake up to a touch in my chest. I open my eyes and see him beside me, sleeping; eyes closed, mouth slightly open to a half smile, wrapped tightly in my arms. One of his hands clutched tightly at the sleeve of my shirt while the other was resting on my chest right on top of where my heart should be. I was touched at the gesture though I know that it was entirely unintentional. I still felt a tug at my heart at the thought of him touching me in front of my heart, no matter how accidental it may be.

Even the slightest endeavor from him never fails to make my heart beat even faster. Sometimes I would wonder if I was forcing him into this relationship or not. Those times, all my doubts would instantly be erased by something as small or trivial as a smile from him, a cooked lunch or even just a look from him.

Small simple things coming from him never fail to make my heart flutter. Each of those times, though how it would still be possible, I would never know, I would grow to love him more.

Just when I thought there is no more space in my heart for me to love him more, he would sit beside me in the couch and smile at me or cook a special dinner just because he thinks I'm tired and needs to eat.

Those times, the seemingly impossible feat, becomes possible. I grow to love him more.

Like when I feel like I'm almost gonna burst from the love I have for him, he would blush and hide his face on my shoulder as I hug him and whisper sweet nothings on his ear. And then, I would love him even more. Again and again and again.

He doesn't have to do anything for me. He doesn't have to say how much he appreciates me and cares for me. All he has to do is continue being with me, accepting me and loving me in his own special though silent way. And I would simply continue dreaming of him each night and love him more. Again and again and again.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the weak word flow. Blame Akihiko for that. Lols. ^^**

**This didn't turn out to be how I wanted it to be. It's quite repetitive, I admit.**

**But I'm really, really sleepy and tired right now. I am in dire need of rest.**

**This is my first shot at trying to write in Usagi's POV.**

**I know I'm not that good at it.**

**We all know how stubborn he can get.**

**That's all.**

**Apologies for the whining.**

**I'm gonna sleep now.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**~~crazy fangirl Douzheana~~**


End file.
